


难言之欲

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 被认为是Alpha的红头罩事实上是使用抑制药的Omega，而这个秘密被红罗宾发现了





	难言之欲

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只想写个pwp结果剧情部分有点失控，全文大约9000字

提姆按照约定到了基斯酒吧的后巷，不多时便看见穿着皮衣的红头罩带着一身酒气从后门走了出来。他们交换情报的同时，提姆再一次提议对方有空的时候可以来吃个早餐什么的，最多他尽量不让阿福像浆糊一样的华夫饼出现在餐桌上。

“有空再说吧，德雷克。”杰森总是不给明确答复，但提姆知道他的意思就是“可以考虑”。

杰森伸手接过提姆附赠的芯片，浓烈的Alpha气息隔着手套提姆都能闻到。在提姆看来，杰森的戒备心非常重，从他从不收敛信息素这点就可以看出来，而且杰森的味道似乎也比一般的Alpha呛人，皮革混合着火药，还有被雨水浸泡过的泥土味。提姆以前曾经幻想过假如杰森没有过早地结束他罗宾的生涯，分化成Alpha后会是怎样的味道，是的，提姆一直都相信杰森会成为一名优秀的Alpha，只是没想到他会以这样的方式回归。

“明天怎么样？”提姆想，一旦时间长了提议就会被杰森抛诸脑后。

红头罩覆盖了杰森的表情：“明天？不行，我约了人。”

提姆有些失望，但机会总是有的，杰森和他们的关系已经缓和了许多。可他还是有些失望，同样作为一名Alpha他却总是钦佩杰森的强大，尽管红头罩的行事作风与他们所受的教育并不相同，他还是想与杰森多亲近一点。

“后天吧。”杰森离开前对提姆说。

 

经过几次共进早餐后，他们的关系确实更好了一些，除了交换情报时彼此更加信任外，杰森也会向提姆主动说起自己的生活。红罗宾收到线报去支援法外者的时候，红头罩和他的伙伴们仍在码头酣战，这次的任务比他们想象得更加棘手，根据他们的判断，完成处理没有问题，但时间可要多花费不少，柯莉边解决掉一个变异人边对着罗伊抱怨错过了今晚的连续剧，而红罗宾的加入至少让他们看起来能更快收工。

“德雷克，你该不是来划水的吧？”红头罩在红罗宾与变异人搏斗的时候趁其不备在那人身后用枪把它敲晕。

“我不来你就等着结束后直接吃早餐吧。”红罗宾回应道，收拾完最后一个变异人，他蹲下身开始检查它们。很快就会有专人来把它们清走，天一亮码头又会恢复正常的运作。

“大红，你有闻到什么吗？”红罗宾皱着眉，刚才在战斗时他就想问了，空气中若隐若现地漂浮着一种他不熟悉的气味。

“没有，什么味？”红头罩环顾四周，不明所以。

红罗宾仔细地辨析着：“闻不太清楚，但有点偏甜的……”正好负责收尾的罗伊回来，他问：“军火库，所有变异人都解决了吗？”

“我很肯定这个码头除了我们没有剩余的。”罗伊轻快地回答：“嘿，如果没什么其他事情，我们就先回去啦。”柯莉也朝红头罩他们挥了挥手作别。

检查了一会儿，红罗宾正想告诉红头罩那个味道似乎已经散了，却发现红头罩早已没了身影，独留他一个在码头上。

 

提姆回去以后查看了附近的所有监控，的确没有找到有可能蛰伏在现场的人，但他确信自己闻到的味儿并不寻常，他提醒过杰森时刻小心一些，执行任务的时候别轻易把自己陷入困境，而杰森给他的回应则是认为他大惊小怪，与其把精力放在那不如帮他多搜集两个情报，而提姆则表示多两个情报得多两份报酬，于是杰森非常客气地把华夫饼多分给他两块。

比起杰森的不在意，提姆还是放不下心来，他决定暗中观察杰森的行动，而他绝对不会承认这个事件只是借口，他时刻都想知道杰森到底在做什么。

红头罩的生活比他设想的更加规律单调，除了偶尔的义警行动和外星出行，红头罩基本就在安全屋和据点的酒吧掌管他辖区的事务。他知道红头罩手上有很多不法交易，但他没有那么黑白分明指责杰森的做法，只是有一点让他好奇。据他所知，红头罩名下的事务实际上已经转移给他的手下来打理，红头罩只需要进行决策和批准，但杰森却每个月都出入纽兰街的黑市，而且从不让下属跟随。

直到有一天，他在监控中看到杰森穿着红色套头衫从黑市走出来，在不远处的一个偏僻角落里将他的衣袖扯上去，从衣兜里掏出注射器和药水，皱着眉，直接扎在自己手臂上。提姆不知道那是什么，药水的瓶身上没有任何标示，而以他对杰森的了解后者没有半点瘾君子的症状。

不知道那是什么，提姆没办法在黑市打探，而他在对杰森旁敲侧击的时候亦不敢说得太清楚，免得杰森起疑。两个月后终于让他等到杰森因为行色匆忙而丢弃的药瓶，提姆迅速地将它带回地下室。

化验的结果让他不禁颤抖，脑子空白了好一阵，他心底大概有了个判断，但仍然需要再去一趟黑市确认。他打扮一番后轻易地就混了进去，当他拿着瓶子含糊说需要药物的时候，掮客给了他一个心领神会的笑容，把他引给了一个靠在红墙上的男人。男人见到提姆，也不多废话，把夹克拉链拉下，一掀开外套，里子左右全是一个个小药品，有像杰森用那种液体的、也有不同颜色的药丸。“要哪种？”

提姆指了指液体的那款：“我朋友推荐的这种。”

“你第一次买吧？这种呢真的不错，持续时间长，味道浓，但副作用也大。如果你不是经常需要，我推荐红色药丸这种，对身体伤害没那么大，刚开始用可以先试试蓝色的，不过只能掩藏味道，可以当一下Beta，不能从Omega变成Alpha，当然了，我只是说信息素的味儿，本质是没法改的。”

提姆压低声音问他：“注射的这种是不是持续时间会越来越短？”他记得杰森出入黑市和注射的频率变得越来越高。

“那肯定的，用多了就没效了，买的人也不是那么多，都知道呢。我也提醒你一句，这玩意儿之所以只有在这里有也是因为正常人身体未必受得住，不然为什么连LexCorp明知道配方有效却不能推出市场？死了人我们可不会负责。”

提姆点头，他买了两种药丸回去，继续进行检测。他有好几天都没回公寓了，不知道杰森会不会找过他吃早餐，但杰森如果见不到人也不会说，红头罩只会当自己没有去过。

提姆发现自己有点不知道该怎么面对杰森，他能够理解，不仅在蝙蝠家，大多数的义警都是Alpha，无论是执行力还是精神力的影响，Alpha始终处于三种性别的顶端，杰森明明有这样的能力，却是传统认知中最柔弱、担负繁衍功能的Omega。连提姆都在杰森分化前认定他是Alpha，杰森自己呢？提姆不确定这是不是拉撒路池对分化的影响。何况，鉴于提姆对杰森在心底不可名状的小冲动，在得知杰森是Omega后更加迅速发酵，到了连自己都担心把控不住的地步。

他想起了码头上若隐若现的甜味。

他结束了对杰森的监控。

 

红头罩被监视了那么久，并非毫无察觉，但能通过监控了解他一举一动而几个月都没有出手，在杰森的名单上只有一个人，他不担心。原本只是想着提姆会看到他的日常轨迹，顶天了也就是发现他在家里会对着家具说话，假设提姆连他每一个安全屋都不放过的情况下。

但他还是疏忽了，被Omega信息素控制的时候他根本没法去记得自己极有可能仍在提姆的注视中，他还是被提姆看到了。以提姆聪明的脑袋瓜子不用多久就能知道他到底在做什么，所以他放弃了，放弃在提姆面前伪装，监控下的杰森没有再隐瞒。

可提姆的绝口不提，这让他感觉到提姆的善意。杰森曾经对提姆说过，自己并不是最爱他的人，但相反的，提姆的确是待他很好的人，从一开始他就贯彻到底。

提姆有很多天都没有回公寓了，杰森知道在哪里可以找到他，但提姆同样的有很多天没有与他交换情报了，杰森认为提姆暂时不想见到自己。听迪基鸟说提姆依然在他们的频道上，每周也有定时回韦恩大宅吃饭。好吧，提姆只是暂时不想联系自己，他明白。

复生的过程很痛苦但也总算能再一次看到这个世界，可没有什么比发现自己是个Omega更糟糕的事情了，耐力变弱、无法控制的发情，糟透了，他当时把毕生能想到的脏话都骂了好几遍。然后老肖恩做出了第一批抑制药，他是最初的几个试用者，到了老肖恩不仅能抑制还能伪装的时候，跟他一起试用的人里面已经死了两个，说不定是拉撒路池的作用，他比其他人的情况都要稳定，除了药量需求越来越大之外。

蝙蝠家没有Omega，布鲁斯也好，迪克也好，提姆也好，包括还没长大的达米安，以后也必定会是个Alpha。罗伊同样是个Alpha，而柯莉是外星人，没有性别之分。

一个强大的Omega足够去打击犯罪，但还不足以领导帮派，这是现实，杰森必须接受。

他不是没有反抗过。他最终还是接受了。

 

红头罩被关在仓库里，他自信有足够的弹药和体力去对付眼前这群妄想篡位的手下。当他已经解决了一半的叛徒，准备抬脚去狠狠踹开某个人的时候，大腿像是失了力气一般，整个人差点就往后倒去，一阵酸软的感觉让他的行动变得迟钝，反被那人猛地撞来，不得已抬手挡住，怕是回去得肿起青紫一片。杰森立刻感觉到不妙，没想到这次竟然那么快。

法外者们分开了行动，罗伊和柯莉已经不在地球，一时半会没法赶来。他的想法很简单，只需要一个间隙，让他能注射上抑制剂，便完事解决了。

犹豫了片刻，杰森连通了红罗宾的频道，他不知自己还能坚持多久：“小红。”

红罗宾显然对红头罩的主动联系感到诧异，他连语气都变得不甚确定：“大红？”红头罩可没有那么多精力，他甩开想钳制他的喽啰，迅速地报了仓库的地址。

“五分钟，我就在附近。”红罗宾也没有废话，他以最快的速度赶往仓库，杰森肯定是遇到大麻烦了，否则绝对不会轻易在涉及帮派的事情时联系蝙蝠家的人。的确，虽然提姆没有再继续用监控观察杰森，但他还是有自己的消息渠道，或多或少知道点情况。

等待红罗宾的五分钟对杰森来说简直是人生中第二难熬的时间，他的双腿开始不由自主地颤抖，体力逐渐下降，他只能尽量不让人靠近，可手枪的准头也出现偏差，而最让他难忍的就是身后难以启齿的地方不断地涌出液体，连他自己都闻到了空气中信息素的味道。只能说幸好还带着头罩，不至于让人看到自己此刻的脸色。

篡位者们逐渐发现了红头罩落了下风，于是肆无忌惮地逼近，而定力不好和嗅觉神经发达的人，已经被信息素迷惑，变得更加激进。  
红头罩的背贴在货箱上，他现在连更换弹匣都没法做好，只能假装镇定地瞄准眼前的人……

提姆赶到的时候看到的便是这样一幕，地上横七竖八地躺着十来个人，不用问肯定是红头罩的手笔，而红头罩本人则已经被好些虎背熊腰的男人包围，逼到无路可退。提姆奋力地从背后袭击，又跑到红头罩前面为他挡住那些攻击，再以最短的时间将他们击倒。

提姆收起棍子，边转身边说道：“大红，你已经干地很不错……”话还没说完，红头罩已经靠着货箱倒在了地上，他歪着头，想站起来。杰森的Omega信息素再也无法抑制，在瞬间破体而出，窜进提姆的呼吸，占据他的头脑。

提姆看着杰森无力地撑起身子，他试图帮忙搭一把手，却被杰森敏感而粗鲁地推开。杰森艰难地拉过被他甩在一边的皮衣，开始自顾自地翻找口袋，希望找到抑制剂。提姆凑过去，压制着自己体内的Alpha因子，让它们不要做出冲动行为，可他和杰森都发现了，当他们靠在一起的时候，大家的呼吸都开始错乱，体内涌动的暗流叫嚣着，尤其是当提姆看到杰森的裤子已经因为湿透暗沉了一片，而更糟糕的是，皮衣里没有抑制药。

“德雷克，带我离开这里。”杰森看着周围被击倒的人，只希望自己能快点回到安全屋。

提姆估算了一下各项数据，道：“杰森，你听我说，以你现在的状态我恐怕连仓库的门都没法带你走出去。”

杰森皱着眉头，等他接下来的话，提姆如同在频道里交流任务信息一样公式化：“如果你同意，我会对你进行临时标记，等你信息素暂时平缓后我会立刻把你带回去。”杰森被信息素扰乱的脑子有点迟钝，他还在思考提姆的方案是否可行，而提姆见他没有反对便拉开红头罩的面具，对着杰森已经潮红的脸吻了下去，这是他第一次触碰杰森的双唇，比他想象中的更加甜美，与红头罩强硬暴躁的形象对比鲜明，提姆在他们信息素已经初步融合后，扯开杰森的衣领并咬了位于颈脖上的腺体进行临时标记，这个时间比正式标记短得多，只一会儿他便放开了杰森。

提姆把已经恢复到能正常走路的红头罩带回了对方的安全屋，有些意外地发现他一进门就开始打招呼，一开始还以为是不是家里有其他人，后来才发现杰森只是习惯和他的家具对话。他想从身后抱抱他，告诉他在韦恩大宅有许多家人等着他回家，可杰森此时必然是出于高度戒备的。

杰森在提姆告别时，拜托他不要把这个秘密告诉其他人，包括蝙蝠侠和夜翼，提姆原本就没有打算现在告诉他们，他欣然答应。  
而杰森不知道的是，提姆是在Alpha占有欲的驱使下答应的，而他的口袋里还有两粒备用的蓝色药丸。

 

柯莉是除了提姆外唯一一个知道杰森性别的人，她发现了杰森近来的不对劲。比如他时不时会消失几天，有时会一个人坐在露台上发呆，她直觉杰森是遇到了什么事情。但杰森只会告诉她没事，自己的性别问题可能会慢慢变好。而柯莉也告诉他自己会多留意星空上有哪些或许能解决地球性别问题的方法，杰森感激地报以微笑。柯莉和罗伊都是他最好的朋友，所以杰森不会告诉他们自己的抑制药其实是种危险的禁药。

 

这已经是杰森在他这儿度过的第四个发情期了，抑制药对杰森的作用越来越小，发情期的间隔也变得越来越短。他开始学习如何靠意志力和普通抑制药来度过发情期，而提姆能为他提供一个封闭的房间，和暂时的保护。

他蜷缩在床脚边上，刚走进房间杰森便放下了一切戒备，任由信息素在自己的体内肆意流窜，只是他今天还没有吃下药丸。贴心的提姆早已经在地面铺上柔软的毛毯，杰森的脸蹭在上面，同时侧着身子蠕动，似乎这样能让他舒服一些。过了一会儿，他才爬到床头拉开抽屉，可里头空空如也——他忘记补充抑制药了。他又颤抖着撑起双腿，扶着床沿和墙壁，好不容易才到了木门前，连简单的转动门把都花了他好几十秒。

他靠在门边，试图驱赶提姆此前在他唇上留下的触感，该死的他至今仿佛还能记得，甚至被这天杀的发情期无限扩大，他拒绝思考这到底是信息素的干扰还是别的什么情绪。杰森最终还是拉开了门，迎面而来的是提姆关切的表情。

见了瘫坐在地上的杰森，提姆蹲下身子，却不知该如何开口问他需要什么帮助，所幸杰森还能说得出话来：“抑制剂……用完了，你能不能帮我去弄点回来？”杰森只漏出了一小道门缝，他面色潮红，眼角湿润了一片，红色连帽衫也因为他的动作而变得皱巴巴的。  
看着他，提姆沉默了半响，才沉着声说道：“如果我说不能。”杰森不解地愤怒着，他已经被信息素快逼得发疯，提姆可不是这种见死不救的人：“嘿，兄弟，你知道在哪里……能弄到……”

“你距离上一次发情期才刚过了五天。”提姆生硬地说道。

“你该不会想现在给我做数据分析报告吧……”杰森扒在门框上的手已经用力得泛白：“德雷克……”

而提姆仅仅只抿着嘴，回给他沉默。“操，算我求你了行不行！先给我药……我会去找老肖恩想办法的……小红……求你……”杰森低着头，他无法控制自己对提姆说出这样的放低姿态话，可他真的没有办法了，后穴因为得不到满足而抽搐着，黏液如同失禁一样沾湿他经过的每一片地毯。

他害怕自己会忍不住引诱眼前的Alpha。

杰森得不到回应，气愤地决定继续把提姆关在门外，他原本以为提姆是站在他这边的，没有把他的秘密说出去，还让他留在自己家度过发情期……可提姆现在选择不帮他了，杰森仿佛遭受到背叛一般难受。就在他合上门的刹那，一只手横在上头，制止了他对木门的粗暴行为——是提姆。

杰森朝他吼道：“你到底想怎样！”下一刻就被堵住了话音，提姆推开门，一手搂着他的后脑迫使他承受自己算不得温柔的亲吻。杰森想推开他，但渐渐地被Alpha信息素压下，转为扯着提姆的衣襟，Omega和Alpha的碰撞只会让前者越发欲求不满，这也是为什么杰森一开始畏惧在发情时面对提姆的原因，他觉得自己的身下更失控了。

“好湿……”提姆终于在杰森快要窒息前放过了他，另一手撑在地毯上，沙哑着声在他耳边说道。杰森不自觉得缩了缩脖子，耳尖又红了几分。他不甘示弱地嘲讽：“这就是你的办法？在家里上了自己二哥？”提姆双唇贴着他的耳畔，不容他逃离，杰森继续说：“你该不会想说喜欢上我了吧？德雷克。”杰森听到他耳边传来提姆的底笑，震动他的耳膜，痒痒的，提姆原本覆在他后脑的手也滑倒颈上，猝不及防地抚摸他的腺体，杰森发出短促的呜咽，这显然取悦了他眼前的Alpha。杰森身体本能地想避开，他抵在提姆的肩上摇头：“放开、放开我，德雷克……”但Alpha的信息素开始急速支配他的身体，这是Omega无法改变的生理机制。杰森知道无论如何他也逃不掉了，作为Omega的悲哀，真可恨。

提姆抱起杰森将他放在床上，翻身罩在杰森上头，看着他迷蒙的碧色的双眼说道：“杰森，我是认真的。”但此时的杰森已经听不清他在说些什么了，发情时间的持续让他脑袋发胀，除了被Alpha狠狠占有别无他想。杰森修长的双腿无措地蹭着提姆，手臂也不由自主地攀上对方的脖子，贪图对方的给予。

提姆安抚地从他耳后吻到脖子，故意在喉结上用舌头夸张地舔舐，时而用力吮吸，杰森不得已把头仰得更高。提姆的手从他套头衫下摆伸进去，顺着肌肉的纹理一路摩挲，长裤很快就被扔到床尾，杰森的内裤已经湿透了，脱下来费劲了一些，杰森按耐着羞耻跟着提姆的动作抬起自己的双腿，在脱下后他就一直保持曲着腿的姿势，方便提姆的探入。

后穴一张一合地泄出黏液，不时冒出水泡，提姆摸了一手液体涂在杰森被掀起连帽衫的腰身上，杰森羞恼地把头扭到一边。提姆放过他的脖子，弯腰半啃咬半舔舐地在他腰腹间徘徊，握住他高高竖起的阴茎上下撸动，满意地听到杰森的呼吸变得急促，他越吻越下，最后用舌头捋顺杰森根部的毛发，在杰森扭动地更厉害的时候把他的阴茎含进嘴里。杰森从未试过被温热包裹，更不用说那灵活柔软的舌头还在不停地挑逗他，可他连身子都撑不起来，只能躺在那儿发出使自己脸红的呻吟。在杰森快承受不住的时候提姆更是用力一吸，让杰森射在自己嘴里，提姆慢慢地让变软的阴茎滑出自己的嘴，才抬起头，在床头抽了几张纸巾处理干净。而杰森已经转过身把头埋在枕头里，他可能已经忘记自己光溜溜的屁股还暴露在别人的视线里。

提姆尽量不让自己的理智抽离，他压在杰森背后，操控着他摆出跪趴的姿势，一手按在杰森腰上，一手试探着进入Omega的后穴，尽管杰森的身体饥渴着吞下提姆的手指，可他的内心毕竟还是恐惧的，努力着让自己适应提姆的玩弄，他感受到提姆在他体内慢慢深入，打着转开拓。提姆又再加了一指，被浸透的壁肉已经非常柔软，随时准备好为Alpha打开，提姆摸索着杰森的内腺体，当他摸到那个位置的时候杰森蜷缩得更加厉害，他发出甜腻的呜咽，把自己的脸埋得更深。杰森仅仅穿着一件红色套头衫，还被推倒了胸上，精壮的腰下圆润的屁股不停地扭动。

手指已经沾满了黏液，在杰森适应了三指后提姆拍了一下他高翘的臀，终于把他身上最后那件衣服也抛到床下。他扶着杰森的腰，缓缓地把自己的性器插入，一边重重地撕咬他脖子上的腺体，腺体的刺激能帮助Omega沉浸在性爱当中。充分调情后的肉穴涌出更多的黏液，抽插之间都带着令人羞耻的水声，杰森的淫液早已沾湿了他们两人的大腿。提姆开始加速在杰森体内的冲撞，可这些对于Omega的真实需求都无疑是隔靴搔痒，当杰森已经接受了提姆作为Alpha把他上了这件事之后，他索求更多：“德雷克、不、不够……里面、再深一点……”

提姆在他脸颊上亲了一口，就着在他体内的状态把杰森翻了过来，内壁的嫩肉也跟着动作摩擦，舒服得提姆赞叹地吸了一口气。他把杰森的双腿架在自己肩上，用力地肏进去，直到逼近Omega的生殖腔口，他反复地顶撞着，摸着杰森的小腹：“这里吗？你想我进入这里吗？”杰森咬着下唇，彤红的脸色仿佛一刻都等不及了。但第一次进入生殖腔并不是一件容易的事情，Omega的本能希望被狠狠地打开，被灌满Alpha的精液，但当提姆靠近腔口的时候，杰森却突然抓着他的手臂，难过地喊疼。提姆擦了擦杰森额上的汗滴，他不希望杰森疼痛也不想他受伤，但如果不进入生殖腔，杰森只会被信息素干扰得越来越辛苦。

“没事的，相信我。”提姆在杰森眼睑上落下一吻，然后不轻不重地继续顶撞。

“啊、啊……我就是信了你才落到现在的地步！”杰森被逼得眼角泛红，他也知道自己必须放松下来，否则提姆要进入他的生殖腔得花费更多的时间，最后难受的还是他自己。

“杰森，你知道吗，”提姆的吻再次游离在杰森的双唇上。

杰森试着把自己对体内的注意力转移：“什么？”

“在你第一次发情的时候，我就想这样做了。”提姆说完便封住了杰森接下来有可能发出的所有声音，他趁着杰森错愕的瞬间，胯下一个猛冲终于使得生殖腔打开了一小道口子，接下来就是接连不断的撞击，让自己的性器能顺利进入到里面去。一时间的疼痛、酸软、和随之而来慢慢升起的酥麻在他身下乱窜，他的呻吟和喘息都被提姆霸道地吞下，报复性地他挂在提姆背后的手陷入了他的肌肉中，而他除了提姆这块浮板也抓不住情欲海洋里的其他东西了。

杰森的生殖腔里非常温暖，提姆发现，杰森的信息素味道里，当时他闻到的偏甜的味道，也是一样的温暖，像是面包加热后的松软香味，让他忍不住想要汲取更多。他享受着被杰森生殖腔和后穴双重套裹、无与伦比的感觉，他这时才能明白为什么这么多Alpha会沉迷在与Omega的床底之间。

杰森靠在枕头上，从未有过的胀满和深入让他有种濒死的窒息，像鱼一样一张一合地呼吸，双眼逐渐失了焦距，他的双脚一旦没有提姆扶着就会无力地滑落下来，可身下的穴口仍在不知疲惫地收缩吞咽，想让Alpha的性器再深入、再深入。没有任何Alpha能抵挡这样的诱惑。

提姆的性器在他的生殖腔里恶意地搅动，杰森抽搐着找回了意识，他分明地感受到这一阵搅动又带出了更多的又酸又软的黏液，房间里淫靡的味道越来越浓厚。

杰森原本以为，提姆会在进入他生殖腔的同时就对他进行标记，毕竟提姆今天对他的腺体表现出异常的热衷。但提姆并没有着急，他似乎打定了主意杰森会始终在他的掌控中，他换了体位，让杰森颤抖着射精了几次，发疯似的哭着向他求饶，才慢慢地把靠在他身上咬着他肩膀发泄的杰森扶好，加了个枕头，再把他躺平放回床上。

“杰森，让我标记你。”提姆注视着他碧色的眼睛，拨开他被汗水粘在额前的头发，仿佛在教堂里宣誓一般忠诚。

“我有的选择吗？德雷克。”杰森苦笑，他用手臂遮住自己的双眼。

杰森知道，提姆是认真的，他知道，可他承受不起。提姆比他优秀多了，而他是家族中唯一走错路的那个，何况还是个被公认会拖后腿的Omega，尽管他尝试用自己的后半生去证明有些事情不只有Alpha能够做好。

提姆握住他搭在眼上的那只手，十指交扣，拉到杰森头顶那儿，温柔地再次插入他的生殖腔，同时照顾好他前面的阴茎，成结的时候Alpha的性器会在根部粗壮一圈，牢牢地锁住Omega不让其离开，杰森的Omega本能让他害怕被成结和标记，一旦标记成功这辈子都无法解除。他有些恐惧，扭动着胯部企图把提姆的性器拔出，但提姆的结已经展开，即使没有用手按住他的身体，杰森也是逃不过去的。提姆叼住他的脖子，在成结的瞬间咬住腺体，Alpha的信息素和精液一同闯入他的体内，Omega信息素开始与之融合。他有些庆幸，一辈子无法解除，听上去多么让人安心，红头罩有多缺乏安全感只有他自己清楚。

之后，提姆安抚地亲吻他的唇，没有深入，只是浅浅得吻着，唇齿分离的间隙提姆说：“叫我的名字，杰森。”

杰森被他轻柔的吻迷得晕晕乎乎，他快被提姆不间断的射精给逼疯了，灼热的精液灌满他生殖腔的每一个角落，他在怀疑自己的生殖腔到底有没有这么大的空间可以容纳他浓稠的精液，杰森被浇得失了理智，只能断断续续地喊着Alpha的名字：“提姆、提姆……”

生殖腔会吸收Alpha的所有精液，当提姆退出来的时候杰森后穴的黏液也没有之前那么多了，只是杰森张开的双腿暂时还没法自己合上，而那个被过度使用的后穴也仍是一个圈上红肿的小洞，那儿还需要一段时间才能收起。

提姆抱着已经陷入熟睡的杰森，只有在这种时候才能见到他如此温顺的一面，和他的信息素味道一样柔软，这也是他心底深处最善良温柔的一面的体现。

而这个人，现在终于属于自己了。

他还要考虑如何对家人交代这件事情，被标记过的Omega可无法隐瞒了，但至少一切都在往好的方面发展。

 

杰森睁开眼的时候，提姆已经睡着了，他认命地接受自己身上的疲惫，但的确，他第一次意识到这生理层面作为Omega是有多需要一位Alpha与之结合，他认为此时的他才是完整的。杰森往提姆的位置靠了靠，犹豫了一下，才把自己的唇上提姆的嘴角，然后钻进提姆的肩窝里安心地闭上了双眼。

 

FIN.


End file.
